Distancia
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Dos vidas individuales, y dos hermanos. La distancia corrompe, la cercanía parece un sueño poco factible, y las vidas lentamente vuelven a entrelazarse/ ItaSasu Dark-Romance.
1. Sonrisa

**Está bien chicas/os, este es un fic medio largo, medio corto – constará máximo de 10 episodios, además de que los episodios serán cortos. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que esto es un fic de mi gran obsesión mal sana, el ItaSasu.**

**Parejas: Uchihacest (ItaSasu, menciones de MadaIzu) menciones de KarinSaku, y puede que se me ocurran más. **

**Advertencias: Este fic contendrá lenguaje obsceno, yaoi (romance de hombre con hombre), incesto, lime, y puede que me atreva a un lemon**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son salidos de mano y obra de Masashi Kishimoto, a quien admiro y aborrezco.**

**Capítulo 1 – Sonrisa – Relato de Sasuke **

_Y te vi sonreír. Era una sonrisa cálida, grande y linda, una de esas pocas que me dejaste ver, y que yo aprecie. Este acto fortuito creado por tus labios, era por un hecho tan simple como tocarme la frente. Acción que en esos tiempos parecías disfrutar al hacerlo._

_Aún recuerdo el palpitante dolor en el lugar golpeado, fruncía el seño ante este sentimiento, y muchas veces botaba un quejido de dolor. Tú me sonreías todavía más al notar que hacía el mismo melodrama en cada ocasión que esto sucedía, y me mostrabas esa pizca de felicidad que abundaba en tu rostro. Yo al poco tiempo también te sonreía, porque si tú eras feliz por un motivo tan simplista, yo tenía más razones para ser feliz, porque tú demostrabas serlo conmigo._

_Pero, Itachi… ¿aún hay razones para volver a sonreír?_

_-o-_

Boté un hondo suspiro, antes de levantarme de la cama y dejar el letargo nacido por el sueño, aun presente en mi mente. Todo es una rutina, mi vida se basa en esta para que nada salga fuera de los planes que me son auto impuestos, todos es tremendamente monótono, y eso es lo que me aburre de mi existencia. Esta vida no tiene brillo ni tinte, no hay un bien o un mal. Todo se desmorona, y es tan vacio. No hay futuro esa es la verdad.

Al entrar al baño, tras hacer la típica rutina de lavarme los dientes, me veo en el espejo. Desgraciadamente te veo a ti, y por ende te recuerdo. Tú eres un fantasma que parece perseguirme siempre, tu presencia dañina me es lo más insufrible en mi vida.

A mis ojos este mundo gigantesco no tiene valía. No hay una razón de ser en absolutamente nada. Solo eres tú aquel rastro que resplandece, eres la única existencia que no puedo pasar de alto, y sueles ser ese personaje en el que pienso tanto. A ese peculiar don tuyo, es al que deberías culpar si es que te desprecio tanto.

Mis pasos resuenan mientras camino por el pasillo. Esta casa se encuentra vacía, no hay nadie más que mi persona en este lugar, y hasta debería de agradecer que haya encontrado un lugar en donde pueda dormir. Soy huérfano, ¿lo sabes Itachi? Claro que estás consciente de ello, en fin eres mi hermano y también lo eres. Pero tú no te acuerdas de mí, al verme en la calle pareces no reconocerme, y nunca me visitaste en el orfanato. Pareces no ser nada de mí, pareciera que ese buen hermano que tenía se fue al diablo.

Salgo de la casa, estoy cansado, no quiero salir de la burbuja confortable de mi casa. Pero tengo que sobrevivir a este mundo maloliente y horripilante. Esta vida que no vale nada, tan triste, tan vacía. Este mundo, mi mundo personal, es de lo peor porque no te encuentras aquí.

-o-

La mujer, que se denomina a sí misma como mí psiquiatra me ve atenta, y casi sin pestañear. Me siento incomodo de estar aquí, en realidad siento que soy un ridículo al venir a verla para "hablar" – cosa que no hago y solo me quedo callado viéndola – y contarle mis problemas, que ya sé que existen.

Yo no vengo aquí por propia voluntad, es más nunca hubiese querido hacerlo. Un par de cabronas fueron las que me metieron en este lugar asquerosamente blanco, con una mujer que me ve con cara de loca, y parece ida. Aunque desde una perspectiva un poco más flexible, y correcta; en realidad yo estoy aquí por una condena que me merecía, tras ser sido acusado de violencia contra mi antigua compañera de cuarto.

Hace poco viví con una chica de mechas rojizas, y lentes de gran grosor. En realidad ella no era ni buena ni mala, no era una belleza ni era fea, no me gustaba, pero tenía la peculiaridad de no disgustarme a ello se debe que la considere para mi vida. Pero todo se derrumba por ti, hermano mío. Ese día recuerdo haberte visto con una chica de mechas azules, la abrasabas y sonreías – extrañamente me sentí mal al ver tal acto – y para colmo tras verme, retiraste la mirada, y no me dirigiste la palabra. Itachi tú me debes de dar explicaciones sobre lo que vendiste todo lo que teníamos a otras personas, te quedaste con toda la herencia de nuestros padres, y me tiraste a un orfanato y quede olvidado, y ni siquiera te dignas a darme el trato de un hermano. Así que al volver paso, lo que no debería pasar, casi acuchillo a una chica por mi rabia hacia ti, Itachi.

Karin con moretones en los brazos salió de la casa, para volver con una antigua amante que tenía, y sorpresa, ambas me denunciaron – ya que una vez a Sakura le hice lo mismo – y como condena me metieron a hablar semanalmente con la psiquiatra, o si no podría considerar estar una semana en prisión. A ello se debe que este en esta silla almidonada.

Ahora tengo un papel en mí enfrente, y un lápiz en la mano. La tarea es simple, tengo que responder a todas las preguntas que se encuentren plasmadas en el papel, la cual es solamente una. Pero no puedo, simplemente se me hace irrealizable el poder responder lo que dice: decir cuál fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Bosqueje una protesta ante tal pregunta. Estas preguntas con respecto a mi ánimo y sueños, vino a partir de que se diera cuenta dicha señora de mi depresión, a la cual denomino como severa. Recuerdo que cuando me informo de eso casi me mato de la risa, es que era más que obvio ese estado en mi, hasta personas con poco intelecto – Naruto, Suigetsu, Lee – se dieron cuenta de esto.

En realidad ahora con lo que tenía que responder, mi mente estaba en blanco, y tenía que hacerlo ya que fui amenazado con no salir del lugar hasta responder tal cosa. No hay un momento que yo aprecie como "especial", o con el sentimiento mítico de "feliz", pero sé que me miento al pensar lo anterior, si hubo un día en que una energía nueva me embargo, existió una ocasión que yo pude denominar como alegre. Esos eventos no fueron al tener de niño mi mejor fiesta de cumpleaños, no paso al ser felicitado por mi padre, no ocurrió al tener el promedio más alto y adelantarme dos cursos, no sucedió al tener amigos que me acepten como soy, ni paso al tener una novia, ni mi primera relación sexual, ya que a pesar de que sé que fueron buenos momentos, no recuerdo ni un poco de lo que sentí, lo cual me da a entender que no me fue tan importante.

Mi mejor recuerdo es simple, un atardecer mirando al sol a punto de marcharse, sentado en una de los escalones de mi antigua casa, junto a Itachi. Una tarde en que me acurruque en su pecho, y cerré los ojos pensando que quería que todo siguiese tan perfecto como en ese entonces. La última vez en que él me toco la frente, y sonrió; a la vez que me daba fuerzas para hacer lo mismo, y hacerme sentir más vivo que nunca.

Ese fue el momento más destacable de alegría que tuve en mi vida. Ese fue…

Veo que ya acabo – me dijo la mujer para quitarme la hoja de las manos, ese pedazo de papel que ya estaba garabateado, ese papel que solo contenía una sola palabra, y esa palabras era tu nombre

_Itachi_

Eso era todo lo que decía en esa hoja, la mujer al leer tal cosa me vio extrañada. Ya esperaba que al otro día me hablase del tema, con una pregunta que no deseaba que me haga: _¿Por qué piensas tanto en tu hermano? _o peor_ ¿Qué tienes con tu hermano? _Yo no quiero escuchar esas _preguntas_, porque no sé responderlas, pero me las hago a menudo.

Ya se me hizo tarde para trabajar – digo antes de que me agarre y de pie a la charla este día, la veo titubear y verme desconcertada, y antes de que hable salgo del lugar.

Mis pasos pasan por todo el lugar rápidamente. No quiero estar en ese lugar, el pensar tanto en ti, me hace verte hasta en aquella oficina de blancas paredes.

La vida es triste, me es un tormento, es de lo peor.

_¿Aún hay razones para sonreír, Itachi? _No, no las hay, ya que hace mucho me dejaste, y solo con tu sonrisa podía hacer tal acto.

**Como dije, los episodios serán cortos, y no sé si serán realmente coherentes. **

**Está bien aquí está mi fic, que espero les haya gustado. En el próximo episodio todo será visto desde el punto de vista de Itachi, ya que las cosas serán intercaladas, o sea un episodio según Sasuke y otro de Itachi. Además de que siempre empezará con un relato de su relación de cuando eran niños.**

**Solo que hay una condición para volver a publicar, quisiera que me dejen reviews, es que estoy con varios fics, y se me haría una pérdida de tiempo que esto sea solo para mí, así que si comentan sigo, sino será un proyecto al aire.**


	2. Felicidad

_Bueno aquí está un nuevo episodio, hace mucho quise crear un ItaSasu, y mi inspiración es desbordante y eso hace que pueda crear esta historia rápidamente. _

_De igual forma, agradezco a aquella que me dejo un review. De verdad me has hecho muy feliz con este, y a ese mismo se debe el hecho de que esté continuando la historia. _

**Parejas: **Uchihacest (ItaSasu, menciones de MadaIzu) y menciones de KarinSaku, otras parejas se pueden ir desarrollando con el pasar del fic.

**Advertencias: **Este fic contendrá lenguaje obsceno, yaoi (relación hombre con hombre), un poco de yuri (relación mujer con mujer), incesto (relación entre parientes), lime y puede que me atreva a un lemon.

**Declaimer: Todos** los presonajes mencionados son salidos de mano y obra de Masashi Kishimoto, cuya persona admiro y aborrezco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Felicidad – Relato de Itachi<strong>

_Tú venías corriendo hacia mí, con esa torpeza propia de un niño, y una mirada tímida, al igual que llena de luz que siempre me dirigías. Lo que me dirías era algo constante, esta vez sería un nuevo favor para que te dé, o simplemente pedirías que juegue un pequeño momento contigo. No te imaginas como siento el hecho de jamás haberte cumplido la promesa del "después"._

_Pero cuando me preguntabas lo que sea, y yo te llamaba con mis dedos, como si se tratase de una tonta comedia te tocaba la frente todo el tiempo, y tú siempre caías en la jugarreta. No podía evitar sonreírte, eres la única persona con la que pude lograr hacer que este acto se llegue a proliferar en mi rostro. Mi felicidad va de tu mano Sasuke._

_Entonces veo como frunces el seño, botas un quejido, y hasta masajeas la parte golpeada, siempre hago esto, y siempre caes en lo mismo. Hay veces que me he preguntado si eres muy ingenuo, o bien lo haces porque al igual que a mi persona te agrada estos momentos. Por ello sonrío, aún más de lo que te sonreí en un principio, y veo como tus señas de mal estar se pierden, y esos pequeños labios que tienes crean una sonrisa, aún más grande que la mía._

_Tú eres puro, hermano mío. Mi sonrisa no es comparativa con la tuya, ya que la que tienes, es tan irrealmente bonita, que no se puede ni siquiera mostrar semejante a la mía. En esos tiempos, no te imaginas cuantas ganas tenía de dejar lo que sea, por estar un minúsculo tiempo a tu lado, mas no se podía, y solo me resignaba a tocarte la frente, y crear una nueva forma de afianzar nuestros lazos._

_Sé que nunca te pregunte esto a esa edad, porque te veía muy pequeño para que respondieses como es adecuado. ¿Sasuke, siempre tendrás razones para ser feliz? _

**-o-**

Y veo este lugar asquerosamente negro en mi enfrente, hace mucho toda la luz se perdió en mi horizonte, a ello se debe que todo se encuentre en las penumbras. Los Yakuza, esa es mi realidad, no hay porque estar mintiendo acerca de donde es que ejerzo mi trabajo, no hay nada más para mí, que la sombría realidad, que va de mano del crimen.

_¿Cuántos años son que estoy en estos lugares? _Lamentablemente esto empezó ni bien nuestros padres murieron en un fatídico "accidente". Pero si desmentimos las cosas, mi padre ya había vendido todas nuestras acciones y demás, al mismo tiempo que las cosas en el bajo mundo con quienes Fugaku hizo negocios se rebelaron contra él. Estábamos en la quiebra, en peligro, y coincidentemente se accidentaron; si hacemos un claro análisis esto fue un suicidio, que se tomo como un simple accidente de imprudencia en la carretera.

Por desgracia, no se acabaron todos los problemas con su muerte. Los Yakuza siguieron molestando, y para mi desgracia se interesaron en mí. A eso se debe que ahora trabaje con ellos, por eso te deje porque no deseo que sufras al saberme un criminal, es por eso que no puedo verte porque si se dan cuenta, temo que se interesen en tu persona, y te metan en este círculo en el cuál, no deseo que estés.

Nunca te he olvidado, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si tu sonrisa siempre fue lo único que me dio vida, si para mí tu persona es lo más preciado que siempre tendré en mi vida. Sasuke deseo que sigas viviendo tranquilo y alegre. Por más que yo quiera no me acercaré a ti, porque no quiero meterte en esto, no quisiera hacerle esto a nadie, mucho menos a ti.

Pero velare por ti, no pienses que me he olvidado. No podría verte derrumbarte, pero solo podré hacer que asciendas en tus trabajos, podré darte el pan para vivir, no puedo hacer más, no hare más.

La voz del que nos "dirige" se eleva, para empezar con nuestra repartición de quehaceres. Todos lo escuchan atentos, y el "tonto" chico nuevo antes de que empiece el diálogo se ríe con "inocencia". Pero nadie se da cuenta que se mofa, porque él es el verdadero líder, porque la cabecilla de todo este cuento de horror, está más cerca de lo que pensamos y para su seguridad se encubrió como uno de nuestro aliados de rango más bajo. Este hombre es mi tío, nombrado como Tobi, para pocos conocido como Madara, y su verdadero nombre es Izuna.

Un rubio le grita y hace que cierre la boca. A la vez que el de cabello naranja por fin alza la voz como se debe.

Cada uno estamos sumidos en nuestra miseria, solo que muy pocos nos damos cuenta de cuan miserables somos. Ahora solo esperamos a seguir las órdenes como unos títeres, como si fuésemos parte de esa colección de muñecos que posee Sasori. Y al acabar el diálogo cada uno se va con su respectivo "camarada" para cumplir la labor encomendada.

-o-

Me encuentro con Konan, la mejor amiga de nuestro "líder", quien es mi compañera en esta nueva travesía absurda. La misión a hacer es simple, y por su simpleza me es algo repulsivo. Solo debemos matar a uno de los nuevos candidatos para la presidencia. No es gran cosa.

Lo que debemos hacer es acercarnos a él, hoy fingiremos ser una pareja, aquella pareja que es famosa en lo que respecta a teorías propagandistas. Por ello abrazo a la chica, su cuerpo es delgado, no tiembla ante lo que haremos, y parece estar convencida de que no se puede hacer otra cosa. Yo tampoco flaqueo en absolutamente nada, no estoy de acuerdo en lo que hacemos, pero soy un mentiroso profesional, a ello se debe que puedo hacer salir de mis labios una sonrisa jovial.

Pero por desazones de la vida te veo, y noto como tus ojos se encuentran fijos en mi persona. Ya nos hemos encontrado en varias ocasiones, Japón es un país pequeño, nuestra ciudad es mucho más pequeña y no puedo evitarte como quisiera. Ante estas coincidencias, solo hago lo de siempre desvió la mirada, y simulo no conocerte. No encuentro razones para acercarme a ti, te pondría en peligro, además de que apuesto que ahora me odias, sería mejor si lo hicieses.

Otra cosa por la que no puedo acercarme a ti, es porque soy un monstruo, hoy mis manos se mancharan de sangre ajena. Mi persona ya esta manchada, mi vida también esta manchada, y lo poco de pureza que hay en ti, no debe de ser tocada por mi persona. No tengo el derecho a ser nada de ti, ni siquiera tu hermano. Por eso deberías olvidarme.

-o-

Me acabo de enterar, de cierto dato curioso sobre ti. Hermanito mío. Resulta que por rumores que logre escuchar en una de mis visitas a mi doctora, la ayudante de esta me vio con terror, para después informarme que me parezco demasiado a tu persona. Y logre sacarle información, la cual me cuenta que la joven de mechas rosadas con una amiga que tiene, te lograron denunciar, por tu conducta violenta.

Por eso ahora de vez en cuando ando por aquí, y hasta pensé en pedirle una cita a la señora. De esa forma me acerco a ti de una forma indirecta, no te quiero hacer daño, por eso no debo ser parte de tu vida.

Y con el pasar del tiempo te logro ver salir del lugar, con esa expresión de amargado que ahora siempre traes en tu rostro. Yo solo sonrío, no te imaginas cuanto se parece esta a esos berrinches que hacías cuando eras un niño, y te quejabas después de que tu frente haya sido tocada por mis dedos.

Puedo notar, que estás triste, siempre noto eso en ti cuando te veo.

_¿Sasuke, siempre tendrás razones para ser feliz? _Al parecer no tienes esas razones ahora, y como tu felicidad es la mía, yo tampoco tengo algo que me inste a poder sonreír de verdad. Sasuke, eres lo único bueno que hay en mi vida, por ello si tu felicidad estuviera en mi manos te la quisiera dar. Por eso solo te pido, que dejes atrás tanto sufrimiento, y no te dejes pisar por esta maloliente realidad.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno chicas, este es el fin de este episodio. Y aunque no me crean jamás en mi vida he logrado crear dos episodio continuaos, esto es magia. Magia verdadera.<em>

_Respuesta a mi único comentario:_

**Gisel: **Gracias por tu comentario, y que bien que te haya gustado, a pesar de que no te suelen gustas los Povs de Sasuke. Y tal y como dije aquí está el relato de Itachi, solo que espero que te guste. Perdón porque sean cortos, es que algo me dice que en esta ocasión deben ser así, además de que no tengo experiencia con lo que es el ItaSasu. Y bueno he continuado, tu review me dio fuerzas para seguir. Hasta luego, espero que te guste el episodio.

_Bueno que más podría decir… pues sí, espero que les haya gustado el episodio. Por favor dejen reviews que de verdad se necesitan de estos para lo que significa la inspiración, y para no dejar estancado este proyecto. Y bueno ahora solo me queda despedirme. Adiós._


	3. Promesa

_Hola, bueno aquí estoy con mi continuación. _

_**Parejas: **__Uchihacest (ItaSasu, menciones de MadaIzu), menciones de KarinSaku, un poco de NaruIno, y… eso veré como vaya queriendo mi imaginación, aunque pedidos si puedo llegar a escuchar._

_**Advertencias: **__Este fic contendrá lenguaje obsceno, Yaoi (relación de hombre con hombre), un poco de Yuri (relación mujer con mujer), incesto (relaciones entre familiares), lime, y puede que lemon._

_**Declaimer: **__Todos los personajes mencionados son venidos de mano y obra de Masashi Kishimoto, cuya persona admiro, pero al igual llego a detestar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3 – Promesa - Relato de Sasuke<strong>_

_Estábamos sentados en una de las tantas bancas del pequeño parque, cerca de nuestra casa. Mi vista se paseaba por todos los juegos habidos en este, al igual que podía visualizar a varios niños que están en mi mismo curso; pero no me levanto de donde estoy para ir con ellos, y sigo a tu lado._

_Tú me escaneas por un momento, tras saber que estábamos fundidos en un gran silencio. _

_- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los otros niños? – logras preguntarme_

_Yo ante tu pregunta solo sonrió para aliviarte, porque Itachi hoy me diste el placer de tu compañía, ¿no crees, que tú eres más importante para mí, que estar jugando con esos tantos niños? Porque si no lo sabes quisiese que te dieses cuenta._

_- Hoy quiero pasar el día contigo – te respondo, mientras mis ojos se posan en ti, y esos posos negros que tienes también me están mirando._

_Para mi así eran las cosas. Desde muy niño me di cuenta, que tenía una especial fijación en ti. A ello se debe que siempre quiera tu compañía, es por eso que jamás haya deseado separarme de ti. Todo este mundo resplandecía ante mis ojos, con solo tenerte cerca, esa era la magia que lograbas en mí._

_- Sasuke, aún eres un niño, deberías ir a jugar, no creo que solo quieras sentarte conmigo – volvió a insistir, para que yo solo frunza mi seño._

_- No, quiero estar contigo – recalque con una voz cercana a un puchero. Porque, mientras tú estés cerca no había razones de más personas, tu presencia era aquella con la que siempre quisiera esta, eso representabas en mi vida. Mientras tú estes, no importaban los demás._

_Entonces noto como tu mirada sigue persistente encima de mi persona, intento no ponerme nerviosos ante esta. Un don claro que tenías ya en ese entonces, era poder hacer que mi corazón lata de maneras poco creíbles. Entonces tus dedos se acercan lentamente a lo que es mi frente, y me la tocas, esta vez sin escusas, sin palabras ni nada por el estilo. Ante ello me doy cuenta, que este acto tenía una significancia aún más grande que una simple disculpa._

_Por ello ahora no sonreíste, pero me hiciste feliz, demasiado para ser exactos. Al igual que en este momento mi rostro no pudo emular una sonrisa, mi cuerpecito de abrazo por el pecho, y mis pequeños brazos intentaron encerrarte en este acto, cosa que no pude al ser tú de una anchura mayos que la contextura de mis brazos. _

_Tus manos acariciaron mis cabellos, de una forma delicada, como si yo fuese algo importante en tu vida. En esos tiempos, no te imaginas cuanto es lo que yo sentía por ti, mi corazón trastabillaba demasiado fuerte, mi respiración se intensificaba, y entre mis sueños y metas; tú siempre tenías que estar a mi lado, una vida sin ti no era vivir. Puede que por eso ahora me sienta tan infeliz._

_- ¿siempre estarás conmigo? – te pregunte mientras intensificaba mi abrazo._

_Entonces sentí que ya no acariciabas mi cabeza, y ahora eras tú quien me abrazaba. _

_- Siempre, Sasuke – fue la respuesta que me otorgaste_

_Al escuchar eso, no supe si reír o llorar por la emoción; y al final con la confusión acabe por no hacer nada. Pero mientras mi corazón latía, y temblaba entre tus brazos quise acerté otra pregunta que no salió de mis labios por la emoción. ¿Itachi hablas en serio, de verdad siempre podré estar a tu lado?_

-o-

Entre a mis clases de preparación para ser policía. Siempre este fue mi sueño, es lo único que me queda tras mi despedazada infancia, tras perderlo todo, y sentirme en muchas ocasiones como lo único que faltase por despedazar en esta vida. Soy un suertudo sin suerte, eso es lo que soy.

Entonces empezamos a dar vueltas por el lugar, y yo solo pienso en esa hoja que me fue entregada, en el nombre de mi hermano escrita en esta, pienso al igual en cómo será mi próxima charla con esa mujer, y lo que temo es las conclusiones que trace. Temo que tras la estupidez cometida, de lograr poner en esa hoja el nombre de a quien aborrezco, a menos eso piensa ella por las veces que me queje de mi hermano, me vea como un lunático. Porque ya me di cuenta hace mucho, al despertar pienso en él, lo mismo pasa cuando me voy a dormir, y mi tortura es similar con el pasar del día. En relativa las veces que hable con ella era para quejarme de estar en el lugar, o mencionar protestas contra mi hermano, todo el tiempo hablaba de lo mal que me cae mi hermano; y todo se arruina con esa pregunta que debía ser respondida en el papel, aquella que ni yo mismo sé como llegue a escribir.

_Itachi._

Su nombre en sí era una tortura, el nombre de mi hermano me perseguía por todos lados. Creo que estoy obsesionado con él, es más debería de aceptar el hecho de que por más que quiera mi mente no puede dejarlo a un lado, y en cierta forma es por eso que no quiero tener demasiadas relaciones, temo perder esos pocos recuerdos gratos con él, al igual que los amargos. Temo que él sea tan banal como los otros, y que al final todo sea tan vacio, tan oscuro… tan triste.

Es al poco tiempo que me doy cuenta que estoy solo, corriendo como loco, para el entrenamiento físico obligatorio del cual yo me estaba sobrepasando. Todos estos descuidos pasan por ti, por mi depresión que hace que me distraiga, y tomo de culpable no a tu persona, más bien a la psiquiatra que desentierra pieza y pieza de tu persona, y me hace volver a verlas con más detalle. Es por eso que ahora odio con toda mi alma a Sakura y Karin, quienes tras casi meterme preso andan siempre juntas, presumiendo su recién adquirido – mejor dicho admitido – lesbianismo.

Me revuelvo los cabellos, se me hace tarde. Debo volver a "casa" – cosa que no es, al menos, no la siento de esa forma – y volverme a tragar esta horrible realidad.

-o-

Cuando voy donde la secretaria para que me deje entrar al despacho, de aquella que me atiende a diario, que busca el poder solucionar esos ataques de rabia, y esta depresión encontrada. Me encuentro con la sorpresa que mi admisión es denegada, informándome que al ser una de las más destacadas, y con una conexión demasiado estrecha con la policía – díganmelo a mí – está hablando en ese momento con un convicto en busca de información acerca de unos criminales, por ello no está, y mi cita fue anulada.

Por la coincidencia que resplandece me alivio por un rato. Pero al poco tiempo me doy cuenta de que si deseaba esa charla, que deseaba hablar con ella y me diga que podía hacer con este mal queme aqueja – y no hablo de la depresión, ni los ataques violentos – quisiese que ella me diga que es lo que siento por mi hermano. Por una vez quiero una respuesta hacia tanta confusión, pero al poco tiempo temo ante la conclusión de la profesional, temiendo que sea algo anormal, que signifique aquello que siempre temí.

Entonces me marcho del lugar. En las calles veo caminando a la gente, mi mirada se sitúa en todas esas personas que andan cerca de mí. Todos somos humanos, y en realidad tenemos un contacto íntimo con cada persona, pero siempre me sentí ajeno a ellos. Nadie me comprende, nunca fui comprendido, al igual que mi persona no sabe analizar precisamente a mi propio ser.

Entonces sigo caminando, y me acuerdo de una razón que me suponga mi aflicción de estos días. Mañana era el "día", al próximo día se podía recordar esa noche que llamaron por teléfono a deshoras. Mi hermano levanto el auricular, y después de una corta charla note como se empezaba a tensar. Fue un día triste, después de ese, todo fue peor.

Sigo caminando y botó un suspiro. ¿Itachi seguiría acordándose que tuvo padres?, ¿tendría en mente que una vez tuvo un hermano menor? Entonces una idea pesimista pasa por mi mente "no" a él nunca le he importado, y solo por obligación jugo el papel de buen hermano. Por ello lo detesto, porque me abandona, me olvida, y sobre todo, porque yo no puedo dejar mi pasado como él lo hace.

-o-

Pongo el incienso cerca de las cenizas de mis padres, y me arrodillo en u tatami frente a estos, y los retratos de ambos. Los extrañaba, pero una parte mía sabía con exactitud que mi corazón estaba aún más vacio por la falta de ese alguien aún no muerto. Les hago sus plegarias, y pido por mi bien, a la vez que evito no hablar Itachi.

Pero el sonido de mi televisión prendida me molesta, me levanto y me dirijo a apagarla. Estaba dando noticias, y en estas anunciaban de un preso que había vendido a todos sus compañeros a cambio de reducir su condena. Tomo el zapping y me decido por apagar la televisora, pero cuando comienzan a dar el listado de los Yakuza, mis manos tiemblan y sueltan al objeto anteriormente agarrado.

_Uchiha Itachi._

Estoy seguro de haber escuchado tu nombre entre los acusados. No me lo creo y paso a otro canal de noticias, buscando que hagan exparsir mis dudas. Porque tú eras un desgraciado que deja a su hermano, puede que no te acuerdes de mí, pero no eres un criminal, tú no… Entonces escucho la misma noticia en otro canal, y unas ganas insufribles de llorar, se acumulan en mi rostro, y molestan mi garganta.

Entonces noto como una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. Me siento tan repulsivamente débil, nadie me debe ver en este estado, es por eso que agradezco el estar solo en este lugar sin alguien que me señale mientras estoy llorando.

_¿Hablabas en serio, cuando dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado?_ Es obvio que en esa ocasión me mentiste, siempre te alejas de mí. Pareces realmente ajeno a mi existencia. Ahora me das el peor golpe en la cara. Ya que con esto demuestras preferir ser parte de esos corruptos, y no mi hermano. De esta forma me das a conocer que serás mi enemigo, yo pronto seré policía, y tu parte de la mafia japonesa. Me siento mal, creo que ya no podré con esto.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado el episodio. En realidad pido disculpas por no haber publicado ayer, y hacerlo hoy a horas un poco tardes. Pero el día anterior de verdad me sentía cansada, y me la pase todo el día de vaga jajaja. Además de que mi inspiración no daba para mucho, pero no tarde mucho, ¿verdad?<em>

_No sé qué tal ha salido el episodio, espero no haber cometido Occ en el final, pero según yo Sasuke podría llorar ante estas situaciones en la soledad de su casa, y sobre todo si el golpe va venido con el nombre de su hermano. Además de que me parece que es una buena forma, para que el carácter de Sasuke empeore, además de que ahora muestra más desprecio a su hermano._

_En fin, aquí están las respuestas de los reviews recibidos:_

_**Gisel: **__Si me doy cuenta de que el fandom está demasiado vacio, y por ello he decidido publicar. No hay que dejar que el ItaSasu muera justo cuando está en tan buena temporada – el manga ha mostrado que Sasuke es Sasuke cuando esta con Itachi – así que no puedo dejar que muera tan bella pareja. En realidad el trasfondo de la serie me salió sin querer, estaba escribiendo, y poco a poco fui relatando a Akatsuki, y en realidad ahora no me lo creo ni en fics a un Itachi criminal solo porque sí, y lo de Mikoto y Fugaku me salió también de forma natural, abrá que agradecer a mis dedos que escriben lo que desean jejeje. Si a mí también me gusta los povs de Itachi por ser los que muestran una parte que describe lo que debe ser el amor, en realidad me parece que el amor hacia Sasuke es de los más puros, ya que da y no quiere recibir, eso me gusta de Itachi – pero claro que hay que saber relatar a Itachi para que parezca que es él – pero a mi parecer al relatar de sasuke se muestra otra forma de amor, un amor más candente y expresivo, ese que no da, pero quisiera tener la oportunidad de poder hacer algo con la contraparte, Sasuke muestra la parte posesiva, celosa, pasional de la relación, Itachi en cambio es como algo más calmo. Esto es para mí su" ying y yang" – si lo escribí mal, me disculpo. Gracias por decir que los escribo IC, porque de esa forma estoy tranquila, para mí los dos tal y cual son van para hacer una historia, y espero no caer demasiado en el Occ. El MadaIzu tendrá que esperar, pero estará de una forma u otra. Aunque creo que estará más como un relato, pero esta pareja va a entrar en la historia como sea, ya que también soy fan de la pareja, y además me parece que es un buen contraste cuando se habla del ItaSasu. Muy bien espero que te guste el episodio, creo que me pase de habladora, y adiós._

_**Hikari: **__Que bueno que la historia te parezca buenísima. Gracias por comentar, y claro que seguiré la historia._

_**Sam: **__Gracias por comentar, al igual que te agradezco por alabar mi fic._

_Bueno yo creo que ya está todo lo que se debía decir, esperen el próximo episodio, que ya está cerca, y como ya dije es el turno de Itachi. Su versión de las cosas se volverá a escuchar _


	4. Alrededores

_Sí, lo sé he tardado mucho, pero bueno, aquí está la entrega de un nuevo episodio. Todo desde la perspectiva de Itachi._

_Lo siento si me di el lujo de hacerlos esperar un buen tiempo, lo que paso, es que cuando intentaba escribir no se me entraba ese sentimiento especial con el que me fundía cuando escribía, y hoy mientras me bañaba empecé a recitar los pensamientos de Itachi jejeje._

_**Parejas: **__Uchihacest (ItaSasu, menciones de MadaIzu), menciones de KarinSaku, un poco de NaruIno, y… eso veré como vaya queriendo mi imaginación, aunque pedidos si puedo llegar a escuchar._

_**Advertencias: **__Este fic contendrá lenguaje obsceno, Yaoi (relación de hombre con hombre), un poco de Yuri (relación mujer con mujer), incesto (relaciones entre familiares), lime, y puede que lemon._

_**Declaimer: **__Todos los personajes mencionados son legítimamente de Masashi Kishimoto. En realidad adoro esa imaginación que tiene, pero detesto como suele hacer sufrir a los personajes que adoro. Es un hombre cruel T-T_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4 – Alrededores – Relato de Itachi<strong>_

_El viento golpeaba mi rostro, mientras estaba sentado a tu lado. Era un día bonito, el sol resplandecía, y tenía el placer de no estar cumpliendo una de las tantas exigencias de nuestro padre – quien me quito la infancia al verme como un prodigio – a la vez que hacía algo que muchos hermanos mayores odiarían: pasar toda una tarde en el parque junto a su hermanito._

_Recuerdo perfectamente el preciso momento en que te hable de dicho plan, tu sonrisa se amplio de una forma poco creíble, y saltabas de emoción ante el hecho de poder salir. Entonces salimos y… aquí estamos sin hacer nada. Te veo, y con la mirada te reprocho la razón porque no estés jugando. Como eres un niño no te das cuenta de ese hecho, tal y como se debe. _

_Por ello me siento culpable. Yo quise traerte a este lugar no para que te sientes conmigo, yo lo hice para que salieses de las paredes en que estamos encerrados, y que entre los juegos en que entrases sonrías, y de esa forma me des un poco de sentido a mi vida. Claro, yo te había traído a este lugar, pero eso no significaba que estabas atado a mí, tu cortesía hacia mi persona me era algo tan tierno, a la vez que estresante._

_- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los otros niños? – te pregunto sin reparos. Deseo verte corretear feliz, no eres un perro del cual yo tengo una cadena y tiene que estar siempre a mi lado. Te deseo libre, e independiente a lo que soy, a pesar de que mi dependencia hacia ti es en demasía._

_Pero con mis palabras, solo conseguí una sonrisa de tus pequeños labios. Aún eras un niño, pero de igual forma parecías tener más de una método para manipular a las personas: para manipularme._

_- Hoy quiero pasar el día contigo – fue la respuesta de recibí._

_Ante aquellas palabras no supe si alegrarme o entristecer. La dicha me inundaba al pensarme importante en ese pequeño mundo que tú tenías, pero la desdicha se acrecentaba al tener la idea de que esto lo decías por timidez hacia con los demás, o bien porque te sentías obligado a acompañarme, ya que por mi edad no era apto para los juegos infantiles._

_- Sasuke, aún eres un niño, deberías ir a jugar, no creo que solo quieras sentarte conmigo – insistí para que no te sintieses obligado, hasta pensaba prontamente botarte de mi lado. Pero tu mirada negruzca, se ensombreció ante lo que dije, y con esa tierna mueca de molestia volviste a dirigirme la palabra. _

_- No, quiero estar contigo – recapitulaste, en un cómico puchero._

_Tantas cosas sentidas, en esas palabras que me dirigías. Este mar de sentimientos causados por las palabras poco pensadas de un infante, fueron mi pan de cada día. Un gracias ante lo dicho no se formulo en mis labios, es más no creo que tú entenderías a que vendría el agradecimiento. Pero la felicidad me embargaba al saberme importante en esa pequeña vida, en esa nueva existencia a la que yo tanto quería. Mi hermanito, ese pequeño tesoro que siempre quise proteger._

_Entonces mis manos y dedos se extendieron, y tocaron tu paliducha frente. Las sonrisas no existieron en ese preciso momento, por más de que esta vez la felicidad era mayor que en las jugarretas habidas. Mi hermanito me vio, y esos ojitos destellaron una emoción que ni yo mismo supe describir, y mi pecho latió de una forma poco imaginable. _

_Entonces el pequeño me abrazo, tus manitas intentaron envolverme pero no pudieron completar tal acto. Una cosa a destacar es la fuerza que usaste para ese abrazo, haciéndome pensar que si fueses más grande me ahogaría. También de esa forma me diste a conocer, lo posesivo que llegas a ser._

_Mis manos en ese preciso momento se limitaron a acariciarte, yo no soy muy bueno en las muestras de afecto, pero lo intentaba contigo ya que me parecía que vos merecías el intento. En esos tiempos, lograba persuadirme que temblabas ante mi contacto, un tiempo pensé que venía esto a mano del miedo, pero tu sonrisa mostraba otra cosa. Por ello no te entendía, al poco tiempo ni yo mismo entendía porque tomaba tanta importancia a tal acto tuyo._

_- ¿siempre estarás conmigo? – me preguntaste, con esa voz de terciopelo que tenías. _

_Y mis manos que se encontraban en las hebras oscuras, de tu linda cabecita dejaron de estarlo. Te abrace, no siendo un acto impulsivo lo hice por la pesadez de tus palabras. Porque en el momento en que las dijiste, te intuí de soñador, y la persona que mejor me manipulaba, la única que tenía esa capacidad._

_- Siempre, Sasuke – pero te respondí lo que querías. Sabiendo que todo puede que sea una mentira._

"_Siempre", desde que empecé con mi tarea de análisis ante todas las cosas que me rodean, juro que esa palabra proferida por tus labios, me pareció aquella que no puede ser tomada a la ligera. No existe razón para usarla, es una utopía que no puede ser tomada en cuenta. Pero solo por mi hermanito, solo por ti, prometería tal cosa que no creo y haría todo lo posible por cumplir._

_Y mientras te abrazaba, y sentía como el olor a jaboncillo que usaste se metía por mis fosas nasales, tu corazón trastabillaba, y te quedabas en shock, me di cuenta de las muchas inconveniencias de esta relación que teníamos. Entonces la pregunta no era exactamente si yo podría o quisiera estar siempre a tu lado. ¿Sasuke, crees que nuestro medio y sociedad nos dé la oportunidad de no separarnos?_

_-o-_

Kisame daba vueltas en el lugar, de un lado a otro, y los demás se encontraban en histeria.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto el disque líder que teníamos en el lugar.

En realidad, a su pregunta nadie tenía una respuesta. El único que se quedo impoluto fue Kakuzo, quien vendió a los policías a Hidan, a cambio de dinero y escaquearse de sus crímenes hechos. Ahora el albino se encontraba entre las rejas, y con su naturaleza poco confiable nos vendería a diestra y siniestra.

"Tobi" se partía de la risa, y parecía no estar enterado. Pero como el maldito se hace conocer aquí por un nombre que no le corresponde, además de que siempre usa una máscara, no se ubicaran de quien es el supuesto "buen chico", ni nada por el estilo.

En pocos términos, los restantes estábamos jodidos. En realidad ante la premisa del pronto desbarajuste colosal de mi vida pensé, que no había razón para quejarse. Poniendo las cosas en claro, visualizando bien las cosas no encontré una razón para sentirme mal por el fin prematuro, pero me mentía, todo estaba mal, no por mí exactamente, más bien al saber que ni indirectamente vería a mi verdugo y esclavo.

Oh vaya ironía, ¿no? La mayoría de la gente ni bien se siente lo suficientemente grande para no depender de nadie sale de casa, y le importa poco aquello que dejó atrás. En mi caso, pues bien se podría decir que no hay nada que me ate, soy joven, tengo dinero, tengo talento y una vida por delante, pero sigo encerrado en una cárcel, de la cual yo tengo llave, y el carcelero hace mucho piensa que me tiene perdido.

No sé qué pensar, en esta vida en que se sitúan diferentes situaciones transversales, la realidad omnipotente que me aqueja, es el saber de este nudo que parece haberme amarrado en la eternidad con mi hermano. Este amor creciente, esta necesidad de estar a su lado, a pesar de no estarlo, me daña, le daña, y ahora estamos como estamos. Soy de lo peor, soy una de las lacras, más horripilantes del mundo.

Intento verme un futuro, fuera de los desniveles del crimen, lejos de este lugar donde he nacido, lejos de ese chico al que sigo viendo con cara de niño. Y sé que puedo marcharme, lo sé, estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, pero dudo mucho en el olvido, es terminar loco alucinando con un día soleado en las calles de mi ciudad, con la esperanza de respirar el mismo aire que mi hermano.

En esos precisos momentos, cuando estaba fundido en esos pensamientos, que de agradable tenían poco, y que eran indescifrables a ojos de otros, logre ver a ese pequeño grupo con quienes compartí por tanto tiempo. Esos hombres de diferentes edades, de diferentes alturas, ciudades, y nombres. Todos estos con cara de muerte, sumidos en un letargo similar al mío. En ese preciso momento me doy cuenta que aquellos hombres malolientes, y perversos, ese puñado de malhechores sin remedio, fue como un intento fallido de familia, que acabo vinculándose de una forma atípica a mí. Me doy cuenta, que cuando los agarren me alegrare, pero de una forma también sentiré su muerte, a manos de la corrupta justicia.

- Debemos dispersarnos – dice por fin Pain, haciendo que todo el alboroto de quejas y frustraciones por un momento desaparezca. Pero todos le vemos, y nos damos cuenta de que fuimos liberados, pero que ya no estaríamos bajo el seno protector de estas redes asquerosas.

Y mientras nos quedamos en shock, y tragamos la idea de forma lenta, muchos se van del lugar creyendo tener un plan de qué hacer. Konan es la única que muestra una mueca de pena en su rostro, y parece compadecer al grupo, al hombre de cabello naranja, y sorpresivamente parece no percatarse del peligro por el que su cuerpo pasa. Deidara, se va murmurando insultos a mi persona, demostrando de esa forma ser el más inmaduro y menor de este grupo. Sasori quien fue el primero en irse, muestra ese semblante frio y de sueño, como si no le hubiese afectado, pero los puños cerrados muestran lo contrario. Kisame me pregunta "¿Qué harás?" pero sin respuesta mía se despide y se marcha. Al final Pain nos ve con esos ojos regios y firmes, y se va del lugar con la de cabello azulado por su detrás. Y me doy cuenta, estoy solo, estoy solo con el atarantado que es un maldito genio, con mi tío.

Me doy cuenta, el me mira, sus ojos ónix pasan por mi figura una y otra vez. Se quita la máscara, dejando atrás esta jugarreta, que siempre hacía, deja de hacer ese teatrillo que no servía conmigo, y esas facciones similares a las mías, solo que solventadas por los años – arrugadas, heridas, y demacradas – me miran con entereza. Pienso que dará a relucir ese comentario que siempre suele decir con nostalgia, "te le pareces tanto", o bien "cuando te veo, pienso que él jamás se ha ido". Pero no me dice nada, y solo me ve con un semblante entre divertido, y abstraído.

- Tengo que hablar contigo Itachi – me dice Izuna, cortando esa aura depresiva de silencio, y lo observo fijamente, ordenando con mi mirada a que prosiga, pero no entiende y al final tengo que levantar la voz y dirigirme a él.

- ¿Qué quieres? - logró articular, viendo esa cara con odio, sin verla de esa forma al final de cuentas, porque estoy enfermo, porque está enfermo, y ambos nos volvimos gente sosegada por sus deseos. Ya que mientras él veía a su difunto hermano en mi persona, yo rejuveneciendo su rostro, podía cincelar los rasgos de mi hermano. Que gente más enferma y soñadora nos habíamos vuelto.

- Es sobre cierto pequeñajo que encontré en la calle – en ese preciso momento siento como mi respiración se contrae, ya lo había visto, a mi pequeño secreto que el siempre supo, pero jamás encontró cara a cara – se te parece, se me parece – unto las palabras con malicia, mientras una deforme sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro de hombre mayor.

- No te le acerques – no pido, ni ruego, solo mando al engendro. Hago esa acción para despertar su nostalgia de esos recuerdos de los que no sé nada, de un hermano mayor dominante, y una persona como él que gustaba de escucharlo

Entonces él me ve, y yo le miro, sus ojos negros me fulminan, y con el pasar del tiempo con esta pelea en silencio, sin golpes ni amenazas, sus ojos parecen tener un color carmesí. Entonces bota un suspiro, y agarra sus cosas, para irse tranquilo hasta la puerta.

- De acuerdo, no me acercaré a él – me dice, al tiempo que se pone la máscara – pero nada asegura que el chico no me busque – acaba profiriendo, de forma venenosa, un veneno que se mete por mis venas, y molesta mi corazón despachado.

Mi hermano, su hermano, y nosotros más entremezclados. Una ironía palpable en nuestro apellido maldito, el sueño, el pecado, esta historia que no cuenta nada, y al final dice mucho. La enfermedad que me aqueja y no tiene cura, ni medicamente para serme recetado.

Viro el lugar, ensombrecido por las sombras, y tomo mis cosas en lenta parsimonia. Me voy, ya no vuelvo, no hay razones para hacerlo. Estoy seguro, que no hay otra cosa para mí que salir al exterior, y para eso necesito ya comprar el pasaje antes de que saquen la noticia del albino religioso. Abro la puerta, y antes de salir por esta misma, me giro y veo este despacho de locura, y cinismo, para al final marcharme y desear jamás volver a pisar ese sitio.

-o-

Te veo caminando por las calles con bolsas en las manos. _Mañana, _claro que lo sé y apuesto a que debes recordarlo. ¿Aún los extrañas? Quisiera al menos saber la respuesta a esa pregunta que solo quedará para mí. Permíteme decir, que si dicha pregunta se me hace, la respuesta es un "sí" revestido de negación, porque extraño esa casa, esa madre de dulce sonrisa, y las felicitaciones de mi padre, pero mientras comprendo que me duele perder más a mi hermano con el diario vivir, puede que no extrañe en su totalidad a mis padres, más bien la escusa para ser un hermano.

Sasuke, ha pasado tiempo. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de que estoy pendiente de no romper esa promesa de años, me siento el responsable absoluto de la decadencia de tus ánimos y sueños. Soy tu villano, apuesto a que estás de acuerdo, si tu caes es porque te he empujado, a pesar de que lo hago para que no te choque a toda velocidad esa disparatada movilidad en la que he estado ambulando, pero te hago daño, y parece que queriendo o sin querer no paro de hacerlo.

Si te digo te quiero, ¿me podrías creer? Sería mejor que me creas mentiroso, apuesto que esas palabras serán más dolor para ti que una alegría al no saberte olvidado. Porque no te quiero bien, no te quiero como se debe, y me traiciono de esa forma, al mismo tiempo que acabo por despedazar algo más de ti.

Tomo mis maletas, para cambiar de residencia, hay lugares donde no me reconocerán, y donde debo esconderme hasta que pase el peligro. Entonces desearía preguntarte una vez más, _¿Sasuke, crees que nuestro medio y sociedad nos dé la oportunidad de no separarnos? _y a pesar de saber que no me responderás, yo te puedo contestar: que la vida no es como deseamos, y parece estar esforzándose porque eso suceda, mas no te preocupes, yo aún tengo la promesa en mi mente, y no la pienso fallar, a pesar de que no creo en la eternidad.

* * *

><p><em>Pues bien, como ven es el episodio con más diálogos que he creado, que tal a salido?.<em>

Bueno el próximo episodio pertenece a Sasuke, y este irá de la mano con aquello por lo que Sasuke se ha hecho denotar a lo largo de la serie "venganza" hay que ver si yo podré hacer tal acto creíble, y al propio estilo de este pequeño Uchiha.

Como bien saben, este fic va a mano de los reviews, sé que parece una estafa pero en fin es algo cierto. Me dan mi paga o hago huelga - que raro suena eso jejeje - por favor comenten. Nos vemos adiós


	5. Calidez

_Me he dado cuenta de un gran detalle este último que leía los capítulos de mi fic, y me di cuenta que a pesar de haber dicho que sería corto, además de que si el plan que dije de un monto tan limitado es verdad, estoy fallando. Sé que hasta ahora no hubo ni un momento, o prueba clave de que sea ItaSasu, y no una relación linda – también se la podría llamar fea, o rara, eso sea según el criterio de quien lea – de hermanos, pero con mi idea de que cualquier relación de cariño tiene solo que pasar una barrera delgada, e invisible para ser otra cosa, aquí está es mi forma de mostrar cariño entre ambos. _

_A mí siempre me intereso, mostrar que hubo un tiempo que valió la pena, solo que las cosas cambian – muchas veces para mal – además de que no se preocupen, la relación salida de los contextos normales de hermanos – aunque según veo ellos por más que se quieran solo como hermanos, no son exactamente normales con ello – existirá el motivo por el cual muchas están leyendo, solo pido paciencia, y digo que a lo mejor, se alargue la historia ya que estamos casi a la mitad, y aún seguimos entre dejar la introducción, y entrar al nudo de la historia. _

_**Parejas: **__Uchihacest (ItaSasu, menciones de MadaIzu), menciones de KarinSaku, lo del NaruIno no sé si será cierto que lo pondré, además de que de otras parejas no sé si poner jejeje. _

_**Advertencias: **__Este fic contendrá lenguaje obsceno, Yaoi (relación de hombre con hombre), un poco de Yuri (relación mujer con mujer), incesto (relaciones entre familiares), lime, y puede que lemon._

_**Declaimer: **__Todos los personajes mencionados son legítimamente de Masashi Kishimoto. A cuya persona aprecio por creativa, y detesto por fregarles la vida a mis __favoritos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5 – Calidez – Relato de Sasuke<strong>_

_Y mis pies pisaban en frio suelo de nuestra casa, mientras mis piernas temblaban, y me esforzaba por no dejar que las lágrimas se deslicen por mis mejillas. Tenía miedo, cabe decir que estaba aterrorizado de lo que sea, que yo sentía que estaba debajo de mi cama. Por ello, arriesgándome con perder mi vida al bajar de mi acolchado lugar de descanso, fui de puntillas, al lugar que yo sentía como el más seguro existente en el mundo. Tu habitación._

_Como siempre esto me significaba un dilema, tocar o no tocar, y el miedo en esos momentos se intensificaba, por razones más allá que el monstruo que me quería engullir. Temía que mi padre apareciese, y me rebajase la moral por cobarde, a la vez que mi cuerpo temblaba, al pensar que tú fueses quien se molestaría._

_Y mientras me quedaba en tu puerta, con las manos temblando de ansias y miedo. Sin tener el valor de abrir ese pedazo de madera que nos distanciaba, o en fin rendirme y marcharme; escuche como una terrible lluvia empezaba a caer, haciéndose notar con las gruesas gotas que chocaban con las ventanas; tome un poco de aire, aun en la inercia, pero cuando el sonido espeluznante y estridente de un trueno, molesto mi capacidad auditiva, y di un respingo horrorizado ante el hecho. Con presura abrí esa puerta de madera oscura, y bella; y ahí estabas, tú con los ojos cerrados en total pasividad. Solo con verte, supe que no había razones para tener miedo._

_Así que, como si fuese un vagabundo, me recosté en el suelo sin tener ganas de molestar tu sueño, y me quede viéndote, sin saber con exactitud el "por qué" de mis acciones. Pero con mis piernas torpes, logre hacer caer un objeto que estaba en un estante, y el sonido de la dura pieza de plástico que se estrellaba contra el suelo logró hacer que hagas amagos de estar pronto a abrir los ojos. Me desespere en ese instante, no quería que me vieras tirado en el suelo, helado, y sin razón alguna para haber penetrado tu habitación. Por ello, sin más, me levante del suelo, y quise salir corriendo del lugar, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, escuche como de tus labios salía mi nombre, en un quedo susurro. _

_Y ni bien me di la vuelta, ya te vi levantado acercándote a mí, con esa cara de sueño, pero con una mirada que me otorgaba seguridad._

_- ¿Qué paso? – fue la pregunta que salió de tu garganta, mientras evitabas hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nuestros padres, pero yo sin voz solo logré ocultar la mirada, y tú me sonreíste, dándote la vuelta y acostándote de nueva cuenta en tu cama. Pero esta vez dejaste un lugar para que yo entre, y con una sonrisa accedí a estar a tu lado._

_Eras tan cálido, en mi vida jamás sentí a alguien que me hiciera sentir tan placentera su simple cercanía. Y en esos momentos me preguntaba, si esos miedos que tenía por las noches, que eran frecuentes – al menos una vez por semana – eran por ese temor profesado, o porque tenía la intención de acabar de esta forma por las noches: "abrasado a ti, y con el corazón repleto de un sentimiento desconocido"._

_ - ¿Otra vez, algo te asusto? – escuche en un susurro tu voz cansada, ante ello, yo solo asentí, entonces acariciaste mis cabellos con tu cálida mano – no te preocupes, conmigo no debes temer a nada._

_En realidad esas palabras sobraban, porque yo ya pensaba en eso desde hace mucho. Porque nadie me daba tanta paz como la que tú me ofrecías; porque nadie podría ser capaz de alejar mis miedos con su simple presencia; porque no había quien me reconfortase tanto; porque no había quien me hiciera entrar un sueño, que no podía aguantar para cerrar mis ojos. Porque simplemente, no había nadie como tú, de eso estoy seguro._

_Entre la calidad de tu cuerpo, y las alas de Morfeo que parecían estar a punto de lograr el cometido de hacerme dormir, empecé a cerrar los ojos. Todo se empezaba a disipar a mí alrededor, y solo podía percibir la cálida presencia de tu cuerpo junto al mío. No sé sí pude articular esa petición en mis sueños, o en la vida real. Pero las palabras que sonaban en mi mente, pecho, y labios era: Itachi, ¿tú tendrás siempre un pequeño momento para estar a mi lado, y darme tranquilidad?_

_-o-_

_Criminal. _Esa maldita palabra pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez, y ahora no lograba más que asemejarla a tu persona.

Tras tanto tiempo sin verte, ahora me entero de lo que no pensé, de lo que no hubiese deseado que pasase. Itachi eras un criminal, y el que lo seas parecía decirme, con una mueca de burla, con ganas de desgarrar aún más mi pecho, que tú me dejaste para ser tal. Me dejaste solo, desamparado, triste y relegado.

Esa habitación blanquecina donde me encontraba, después de que yo empezase a botar un sinfín de replicas a tu persona, se quedo en silencio. La mujer me veía ahora asustada, mientras intentaba volver a manejar el temblor de su cuerpo acomodándose la ropa, o arreglándose las gafas.

_A que no adivinas, _el hecho de que haya salido cierta parte psicótica que tengo, fue cuando ella pronuncio tu nombre junto a la pregunta que ya pensé que me haría: "¿Qué sientes por tu hermano?"

A esa pregunta la respuesta era fácil, "odio", sí, eso era lo que ahora me provocabas. Te detestaba por haber mancillado de esa forma nuestro apellido, te detestaba por haber robado todos nuestros recursos, te aborrecía por ser el desgraciado que prefirió estar con los malditos yakuzas que conmigo. Odiaba el hecho de saberme abandonado.

La mujer ya tranquila, se tomo la libertad de darme un palmada amistosa en la espalda, que de igual forma me molesto e hizo que la viese de forma venenosa. Con voz tranquila, y pausada me dijo algo que no pensé que sería dicho por nadie – menos aún por cómo te has hecho conocer, tras saber donde trabajas.

- Deberías hablar con él

_¿Acaso estaba loca?, o ¿era el hecho de que me odiara tanto?_ No podía ser bueno el hablar contigo. Es más me podrían tomar como tu cómplice si buscase una charla con tu persona, además de que… pero fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de algo. Itachi de verdad hablaríamos, pero ya no como hermanos, ni habría tiempo de recordar esos viejos tiempos, de mi parte añorados. No, yo iría como policía, haría de todo para hundirte, te metería en la cárcel, te haría podrir dentro, y hasta me daría el trabajo de ser uno de tus guardianes.

Me levante del lugar, y con voz pastosa, me despedí de ella. Pronto no tendría que ver su odiosa cara, ya que el mandato del juez iba a expirar, y solo tenía que tragármela por un tiempo.

Salí del lugar, con un solo objetivo. El odiarte no era suficiente, el único afectado era yo, ya que no dejaba de pensarte y mi vida se reducía a tu existencia; cosa muy triste si se toma en cuenta que apenas sé de la tuya. No, mi objetivo de ahora era vengarme, hacerte sentir al menos un tanto lo miserable que yo había sido.

Ya nada importaba, solo quería justicia, mi justicia que se desencadenaría sobre ti. Y tenía un tanto ese factor de mi lado. Con una dirección en mente pase de lugar en lugar, y cuando tuve las puertas en frente del objetivo señalado, entre con presura.

Una rubia que era la secretaría, me examino con sus ojos azules. Esperando a que yo hable.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – me pregunto mientras me examinaba con sus dos cuencas azules

- Deseo levantar una denuncia hacía Itachi Uchiha, por usurpación de bienes ajenos

Porque no solo haría que entrases a la cárcel por yakuza, lo tuyo iba para más tiempo. Todos nuestros bienes se fueron al vacío por tus manos, y la herencia claramente me mostraba que yo debería obtener un 50% de la fortuna de nuestros progenitores. Pero como vez, no tengo nada, y todo se fue por tus manos, lo cuál te hace culpable de robo.

_Nada importa, ¿verdad?_

-o-

- ¿Y esa cara? - me pregunto Naruto mientras se metía frituras a su boca, a la vez que me observaba con ese par de estelas de resplandeciente color azulino.

Si, estaba en la casa del rubio chico, que hace mucho se me pego como chicle, el que al final acabó por hacerme ceder a darle un puesto como mi rival, él era aquel que para mi desgracia di un espacio en mi vida, y lo empecé a llamar "amigo". Más era solo, una persona que por descaro de la vida, se me hizo importante, pero aún estando con él, no te podía jamás disipar de mi vida, y tu presencia seguía siendo mi cadena, y agonía.

- No me pasa nada Dobe – respondí con la vista fija en la ventana, mientras veía un frondoso árbol que se erguía imponente frente a la casa, y en este se posó un animal alado, de plumaje de hermoso azabache, que se apoyaba elegante en este.

_Itachi_

Fue en ese momento que tu nombre retumbo en mi cabeza, una y otra vez como si se tratase de un mantra. Desgraciado, como te odiaba, como te detestaba, era por tu culpa que mi vida se redujera a solo pensar en ti. Mi maldito hermano desaparecido.

- Eso no te lo cree nadie – bufo mientras señalaba con sus dedos sucios mis manos, que resultaron estar en forma de puño. También esto se debía a tu culpa

El silencio hizo mella en ese momento. Aunque no era tanto de ese modo, ya que Naruto empezó a canturrear una canción en voz poco agradable. De lo que en un principio solo eran murmullos casi muertos dentro de su boca, este sonido se volvió en un canto audible, y al final en un chillido infernal que me sacaba de las casillas.

- ¿Podrías callarte? – indique enfadado

Revoltoso, odioso, majadero e irritante. Si, esas eran parte de las características del rubio, además de que ciertamente estos últimos lo detestaba de una forma más grande, por el hecho de estar igualándome en habilidades, en lo que es el cuartel policial. Yo era el novato con más cualidades, pero él… simplemente pasó de ser un fracasado a una gran promesa. Entonces venía una pregunta a mi mente, que me atormentaba mientras me sentía hundir en una depresión que aumentaba.

Sus ojos azules me vieron un tiempo corto, con una seriedad graciosa. Después de escanearme se levanto, estiro su espalda, y se rasco la nuca con pereza.

- Teme, voy a ir al baño – me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de su habitación – hoy he tomado una leche caducada, y estoy con una diarrea que…

- Cállate, no deseo informarme de eso – le silencie

- Que delicado resultaste Teme – insistió

- ¿no irás al baño?

- Ya, ya, ya – profirió ya saliendo de la habitación, pero aún hablando en los pasillos cosas que no pude escuchar con claridad.

Sonreí tras eso, porque además de todos esos defectos que cargaba consigo, él era gracioso, amigable, y a lo mejor la única persona que por momentos casi extintos me hacía olvidar de Itachi.

Me acomode de mejor forma en el espaldar de la silla donde me encontraba sentado. Mientras me dejaba llevar por la paz que perdería cuando el rubio volviese, tal vez con la intención de asquearme más con sus problemas gástricos. Pero esta no fue interrumpida, por ese chico de estruendosa voz que solía decirme "Teme" con descaro, si no el timbre de esa pequeña casa donde él residía sonaba en una sonata uniforme, pero de igual forma irritante.

Una y otra vez, el sonido molestaba a mis oídos, y no paraba. Me levante resignado, y salí al pasillo para ahí gritarle a Naruto que váyase a abrir esa puerta de delgada madera vieja y magullada; recibiendo como respuesta que yo vaya a abrir, porque este tardaría mucho en el retrete. _Que idiota, quien le dijo que comiese porquerías. _

Fui a un paso lento, con las manos abrigadas en los bolsillos. Mis pasos firmes rechinaban en cada peldaño mal puesto que había, y mis dedos abrieron de mala gana esa puertezuela, todo con un gran desinterés bien demostrado, un desinterés que se desvaneció cuando vi al visitante.

_¿Qué hacía él aquí?_ Esa pregunta se instauro en mi mente ni bien vi ese rostro que tanto conozco. Nunca venía a visitarme, se había olvidado de mí, como si yo fuese un artículo reemplazable. Este desgraciado, que no me dirige jamás la palabra, estaba en la puerta de Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – grite colérico mientras veía a ese hombre de expresiones inmutables, que me dirigía la mirada de una forma tal que pareciese que no me reconocía. Tal vez… tal vez de verdad se haya olvidado de mí, y yo haya sido tan poca cosa para él, que no recordase ni un poco a ese niño con el que un buen tiempo ha vivido. _¿Tan poca cosa eran esos lazos que tuvimos?_

_No, no, no podía ser eso _

- ¿Se encuentra Naruto? – algo en ese preciso momento pareció caerse y hacerse trisas. Pero no hubo objeto que haya sido roto, y solo era mi pecho quien emitía ese sonido para mis oídos.

_¿Tú tendrás siempre un pequeño momento para estar a mi lado, y darme tranquilidad?_ No, de hecho creo que me has olvidado, que cualquier persona te es más apta para que pases tu tiempo. A la vez que ya no me das tranquilidad, ahora tu presencia me daña de una forma realmente dolorosa. Y mi corazón despechado parece querer pararse, pero re-palpita con más fuerza. _Que cruel eres_.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón, sé que soy una desgraciada por aparecerme después de tanto, pero la inspiración escaseaba y no sabía qué hacer. Pero bueno aquí está la continuación, mi amada y bella continuación jejeje.<em>

_Pronto subiré más fics ItaSasu, solo que me asusto un poco con tantas cosas que tendría que hacer a la vez así que paciencia, pronto vendrá la continuación donde veremos la versión de Itachi._

_Por favor dejen reviews, se requieren en la creación de un fic XD_

_Me despido. Adiós._


End file.
